Movie Ticket
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: So Belphegor drowned himself with Alcohol while Mammon locked herself inside her room, not wanting to get out. Just what the hell happened to them? They won't even take a single mission toegether! Everyone started investigating and they realized they all had one ripped movie ticket to blame!
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt on a BelXFem!Viper...seriously, I originally am more of a FonXFem!Viper shipper but due to some influencial friend of mine (you know who you are...I still can't believe it? how did you influence me again? xD) I am now officially more of a BelXFem!Viper shipper though I still fangirl over Fon and Mammon/ Viper.  
**

**Anyways, Important note below~ be sure to read^^  
**

**I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**Varia Base, Namimori, Japan…**

Squalo entered the Varia kitchen, supposedly to get something to eat as he got exhausted, running away from Lussuria who suddenly wanted to braid his hair out of boredom. Thankfully, The Vongola Decimo's female mist guardian came to visit and Chrome became Lussuria's human sized doll at the moment. Squalo was about to reach for the fridge when he heard a familiar laugh.

"Ushihshishi…"

"VOOOIIIII! BEL WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE WHEN YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE ON A MISSION WITH MAMMON?"

"Ushishi, Who? I don't know anyone having such peasant like name." Belphegor let out a creepy laugh before taking a shot glass and pouring some of Xanxus's freshly produced-from-the-Varia-winery-grape-wine. He then passed the glass towards Squalo then raised the wine glass bottle and drinking, Emptying the contents within a few seconds. He then proceeded to open a new bottle of alcohol, this time, Tequila. "Drink –hic- with me,-hic- Captain. It's rare for a –hic- prince to –hic- have peasants like –hic- you –hic- to have –hic- such –hiiic- opportunity –hic- -hic- to drink alcohol –hic- with a pri-hic-nce…"

Squalo stared at the Varia storm guardian for a few moments before twitching. "VOOOIII WHAT KIND OF CHILDISH FIGHT DID YOU AND MAMMON HAD THIS TIME?"

He really can't get used to it and just relax just like Xanxus when the two starts having some stupid arguments over just anything. They even once argued if what kind of hairstyle would fit Squalo better, they only stopped when Fran made an illusion of Squalo having a totally different hairstyle from what the two fought with. Squalo wasn't happy that day.

"Ushishishi, captain it's not a childish fight –hic-"

"VOOOIIIII THEN WHAT'S IT ABOUT?"

"We –hic- were supposed –hic- to watch a –hic- movie, some gore movie where lots of peasants get's killed -hic- but she ruined everything!" Belphegor stated soberly as he reached for Squalo's glass, probably to refill it with more alcohol. "It was her fault that I won't be able to watch that movie fit for my royalty! She should have just let me have it"

"VOOOIIII! HOW DID IT BECAME THE MIST'S FAULT! EXPLAIN!"

The Prince laughed creepily in a very sober way that only he can do. Then he reached for Squalo's glass, probably to refill it with more alcohol. However, due to being too drunk, the glass slipped out of his grasp, causing the alcohol bottle to shatter into pieces, contents and all. "OOoops, Ushishishi~ -hic- I dropped -hic- the bottl -hic-"

"VOOOIIII ENOUGH ALCOHOL! YOUR DRUNK BEL!"

"A prince does not get drunk! -hic-" Belphegor swayed as he tried to pick another bottle of alcohol.

"VOOOIIIII! GO TO YOUR ROOM! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO DRAG YOU THERE MYSELF?!"

"Ushishishi -hic- your annoying -hic- " Irritated, Squalo chugged the contents of his wine glass then stood up closer to Bel. He then knocked the younger Varia unconscious before dragging the blond to his room.

"Squalo~"

"VOOOOOIIIII WHAT HAPPENED HERE? WHY IS BEL GETTING ALL DRUNK? WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN HIM AND MAMMON?"

"Must be some lover's quarrel~ you know them, fighting over everything. Don't worry it'll be over soon, just like most days that they have fights~" Lussuria cooed "Anyways, what would you want to eat? I don't like you starving my dear Squalo~"

"VOOOIIIII! ANYTHING IS FINE! AND DON'T ADD DEAR TO MY NAME!"

"Okay~ my beloved Squalo~"

"VOOOOIIII! DON'T ADD THAT EITHER! DO YOU WANT ME TO ADD YOU WITH YOUR CADAVERS COLLECTION!"

"Fine~" Lussuria pouted.

"VOOOIIII! DON'T USE THAT FACE IT'S DISGUSTING!"

**...iOiOiOiOiOiO...**

**Arcobaleno Mansion, Namimori, Japan  
**

"I thought she would be spending her entire week with the Varia? Why is she here now? kora!" Colonnello can't help but ask as Luce tried knocking for the nth time on Mammon's door.

"Something must have happened. The Varia or a certain someone must have pissed her off, I'm thinking a blond prince with a fetish for tiaras" Reborn stated as he changed his trusted chameleon into a gun. "Just give me the go signal and I'll shoot"

"No shooting Reborn!" Luce scolded as she knocked again.

"How about..." Skull reached into his pocket and pulled a crumpled hundred dollar note. "Mammon! open your door and I'll give you a hundred dollars."

The door instantly opened then a pair of hands instantly grabbed the offered money. Though before any of them can utter a single word, the door was closed shut once again.

"My money!" Skull sulked at the lost of his fortune.

"Sucks to be you" Lal Mirch spoke. 'So what are we going to do now?"

"We can't just leave her like that." Fon stared at Mammon's door with concern evident in his eyes.

"Of course we won't Fon dearest." Luce smiled. "We are to help Mammon-chan~ and that includes you two Reborn and Verde!" Luce released a dark aura towards the two who are both trying to retreat.

"Fine." Verde fixed his glasses. Reborn just remained silent, but as they say, Silence means yes.

"Now, who has an idea as to what had happened?" Luce asked.

"All I know is that she was supposed to watch a movie with Belphegor." Lal Mirch shrugged.

"Where?"

"Namimori Central Mall"

"Anything else?" Luce asked as she produced a notebook and a pen out of nowhere.

Silence...

"So no one knows anything else?" Luce pouted. "Then we must seek for help! and save a love story! Let us all play cupids" Luce's eyes twinkled with determination. "Investigate!"

The others, minus Fon sighed with defeat. Then they proceeded to do what their Sky had asked.

* * *

**Yosh~ First Chapter done^^**

**Till my next update~  
**

**Now for the ANNOUNCEMENT!  
**

**What?: Are you interested to join a fanfiction writing challenge? Then join an event that one of the pages I'm Admin at would be having. It's a challenge into writing a story about Tsuna hosting a mafia party for the very first time, the rest of the details for your story are up to you guys...but be sure to follow all the requirements~  
**

**Where?: The link for the event is on my profile~ Check it out^^**

**When: Deadline for submission of entries would be on December 01, 2012...8:00 pm, EST **

**To Whom?: All interested KHR fanfictionwriters~**

**By?: The Katekyo Hitman Reborn Admins (check on our page and hit like~ and check on the other pages too)**

**Prize: First place gets a (maximum) three chapter fic from the FFN author "SkyGem" dedicated to them. The two runnersup get their OCs featured in a chapter of one of SkyGem's fanfics (of your choice).**

_**Note: PLease check the event for more details and if you've got questions feel free to ask us on our page and we'll be attending to you as soon as we can!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed, put it on alerts and Favorite~ You guys are my inspiration :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Ninetailsgirl94 who asked me way back when to update but I am unable too, until now...**

**I don't own KHR!**

**Grammatical errors are inevitable, I checked but I could have missed some...Read contents with your Dying Will!**

* * *

**Chapter Two…**

"I can't believe I'm doing this Kora! When in reality I can just go on a date with my Lal!"

"Lal will never agree to date you." Reborn smirked as he followed Belphegor, leaving Colonello alone.

"Oi, wait for me Kora !and of course Lal will date me we are meant for each other, kora! Why are we the ones following him anyways? I'm getting bored, kora! I want to see my beautiful Lal!"

"Darn it Colonello, stop being too loud. Bel is Varia remember?" Reborn twitched as he held his Leon turned binoculars. "And we are here since we're the ones that can work best when it comes to spying, Lal can't be here since she got an urgent call from baka-Iemitsu."

"How about Fon?"

"He's trying to talk with Mammon. He's the only person that girl listens to all the time, Luce's actually jealous of him"

"Verde? Luce? Skull"

"Gathering data and asking people. Luce needs to keep an eye on Verde; he almost ended up experimenting on some poor souls when we last did something like this and I don't want to be stuck with Skull"

"Hey, he dropped something, kora!"

"Let him leave first, watch out for that item and pick it up as soon as he's out of sight. The wind may blow it away" Reborn coolly stepped away from their hiding place. "I'll follow him, meet me up as soon."

"Fine, kora!"

Reborn tilted his Fedora.

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Mammon can you please just open the door and talk to us?" Fon calmly knocked.

"Go away Fon, that's stupid blond prince already, wasted my time. I don't have any left to give you."

"Why? What did he do?"

"He ruined everything. That bastard! I should have chosen you and not him!"

"But the thing is; your heart beats for him and not for me." Fon replied with a strained voice. "It was him all along that's why you chose him."

There was silence but the storm Acobaleno can hear the other's breathing. "Fon…I-I'm S-sorry."

Fon chuckled. "For what?"

"For hurting you; for causing you pain and breaking your heart."

"Don't be sorry. Someone's going to get hurt no matter what your decision will be, it just so happened that it I'm the chosen one to bear the pain" Fon spoke in a soft voice. "The pain is here and I admit it won't be going away for a long time but who says I can't manage?"

"But Still...you're hurting"

"Pain is a part of Life."

"But..."

Fon sighed. "Okay, know one way to make things even between us?"

"Huh? Make things even?"

"Hai, as compensation of you not choosing me you are to step out of your room and tell me fully what happened between you and Bel" Fon smiled ever calmly even if the girl really can't see his facial expression. "Or else I will break your door into pieces and have you pay the damages with your money."

"Since when did you learn how to Blackmail?"

"A very long, long time ago."

"..."

"So you have a choice. Choose wisely."

"Fine."

"Fine. what?"

"I'll go out, I'm out of strawberry milk anyway."

"Good to hear that." Fon's voice was filled with immense amount of relief. "Let's go to the kitchen and have some snacks and talk about your matters of the heart."

The door opened and the girl stepped out. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Thanks, Fon."

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Reborn, kora!"

"Did you retrieve the item?"

"Hai, kora!"

"Hand it over." Reborn held his hand out. The blond took the said item out of his shirt pocket. Reborn stared. "What is that baka-prince doing with a torn Movie Ticket?"

"Maybe he was hungry and ate the half and saved the other half for later?"

Reborn rolled his eyes. "What other stupid idea do you have?"

"That He and Mammon is about to watch a Movie but ended up fighting with each other? Kora!"

"That is very much unlikely considering how much the Prince hates arguing with his Princess." Reborn put his Leon turned binoculars down. "Let's head back to base."

"Can we go eat first?"

"No."

"Damn it Reborn, Kora! I'm starving!" Colonello glared. "How about Take-out?"

"Luce probably has something cooking, I don't want to waist my money knowing I have better food at home."

"You have a point. How about a drink, I'll treat you with some Espresso."

"Now you're talking."

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Tsunayoshi-kun..."

"Luce, Verde, Skull, what are you guys doing here? Are we suppose to have a meeting that I forgot?" Tsuna asked as he organized his files.

"Nope, We are here for an entirely different thing."

"Huh?"

Verde then retold what happened over again.

"So, Tsuna any idea on what happened?" Skull asked.

"Sorry but I have no idea. Haven't seen those two in two months."

"Oh. Do you know someone who might know?"

"Why not ask Fran?" Tsuna suggested.

"Fran's with Mukuro and Chrome on a vacation somewhere, Jyuudaime." Hayato who have been standing besides his boss holding a new file spoke.

"Oh."

"That's Fine, Tsuna-kun." Luce smiled. "We'll be going."

"Okay. I'll give you a call if ever I find something."

"Thanks, Tsuna-kun."

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Oi, Reborn I only agreed to treat one cup, that's your fifth one, kora!" Colonello twitched.

"I'll pay you back." Reborn stated smugly.

"You said that last time, kora!"

"I mean what I say now."

"You also said that last time."

"Don't you trust me at all?" Reborn smirked deviously.

"Hahi! Reborn-san and Colonello-san." Haru pointed at the two.

"Haru." Reborn gave a nod while Colonello smiled. "Can we ask you something, kora!?"

"Eh, sure Haru won't mind."

"Anything suspicious you've seen on Mammon or Belphegor?"

"I saw them earlier having snacks but they don't seem to be in any kind of trouble." Haru informed. "They're even feeding each other with mini cakes, it was so romantic that I can't keep myself from taking photos." The two Arcobaleno grinned at each other.

"Reborn."

"I know what you think."

"Haru, if you don't mind, Can you send us those photos?"

"Hahi, sure Haru won't mind."

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Okay, start talking." Fon sat directly in front of the Mist Arcobaleno. "What happened between you and Bel?"

"Are we really going to have this talk?"

"Yes, now talk." Fon smiled

" Well... We started the day good, even the vibe we had is fine and then it happened..."

* * *

**There...cliffhanger~**

**Update will happen whenever.**


	3. Chapter 3

So here another chapter~

_Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! my stories are labeled as fanfiction for obvious reasons._

Grammatical errors might be visible. Read contents with your Dying will!

Thanks for the reviews:** ninetailsgirl94,** **TheLampInTheDark, TunaFish Of Vongola, 69AnimeFreak69 **

and, uhm..enjoy?

* * *

**Movie Ticket**

"I'm listening." Fon nodded at the girl to continue.

Mammon nodded. "Fine and I'm expecting a payment after this." Fon smiled, if the girl is asking for an exchange of money for her agreement to tell the story only meant that she's slowly returning back to her normal self. "So we were on a date and of course, I made him pay for everything just like how I always do on all of our dates...

**_Flashback..._**

_"Since this date was your idea...better pay all the bills." Mammon sipped on her coffee._

_"Ushishi, the prince will do anything for his princess."_

_"So, want to watch a movie?" Mammon all of a sudden suggested._

_"Movies are lame."_

_"It's got violence and blood." The girl smirked._

_"Now, I'm interested."_

_So, the two went towards the nearest Cinema to watch._

_"Two tickets please." Mammon asked, actually really excited even if it wasn't evident on her voice. The movie they are going to watch is one of those Action filled, bad-ass themed story with lots of gun shots and bombings... the types of movie she and Bel really like._

_"Sorry but we only have one ticket left for today, if you want you two can come back tomorrow." The ticket clerk bowed down in apology_

_"Can't you just make a way to give us two tickets?"_

_"Sorry but where really out for now. Our management only gives us a certain limit of tickets a day. It's company policy. New batch of tickets will only arrive tomorrow."_

_"Can you just sneak us in?"_

_"I'm sorry Ma'am but that's not allowed."_

_"Muu…" Mammon then held her hand. "Fine, hand me the ticket. Bel you can go watch tomorrow."_

_"Ushishishi, the prince disapproves." He snatched the ticket from the girl's hand. "You watch tomorrow."_

_"I was the one who suggested movie watching in the first place, so the ticket is mine. Give it back!" The girl reached over, tiptoeing. Damn this blond prince for being tall._

_Bel waved the ticket up in the air. "No, Princess it's my ticket."_

_"How about no, it's not." Mammon jumped and is able to reach the ticket. However the Prince's grab on the other end was tight enough and he was unable to let it go…_

_They then heard the sound of something being torn._

_They realized that the ticket ripped in two…_

_"Ushishishi…now you've done it."_

_"How is it my fault!? Stupid Prince…you're the one who snatched it from me. Pay for it, I'm not going to waste money for your recklessness!"_

_"And you're the one to talk…If you hadn't jumped for it, this wouldn't happen!" _

_"I wouldn't have jumped if you didn't snatch it from me!"_

_"Uhm…excuse me…" The ticket clerk tried to get their attention. However she got denied of it, the two were busy have a lover's quarrel._

_"This end's now!" Mammon turned on her back and walked away._

_"Fine!" The prince walked towards the opposite direction._

_Both were still holding a part of the ripped ticket._

_The ticket clerk just stood there, gawking._

**End of flashback...**

So there are moments in life, that even the calmest and the most understanding type of person, A.K.A Fon can actually lose his collective persona.

Just like now.

Right at the very moment, he was face-palming.

Hearing Mammon's story, He just can't help but sigh at the pure stupidity and childishness of it all.

"So let me repeat; you got on a fight with Bel for some Movie ticket?"

The mist nodded.

"...and none of you ever thought that you can just go watch on a different Cinema?"

"That's our favorite movie theater, they've got cup holders and the chairs don't squeak..."

"Then you should have just waited till tomorrow."

"We can't wait that long."

"How about your illusions, I can't believe I'm saying this, why haven't you used your illusions and just sneaked."

"..."

"You let your emotions and anger got the best of you."

"...Can't I be vulnerable?"

"I'm sorry Mammon but do you even realize how stupid it sounds?" Fon sighed once more. However, he wasn't quite prepared at the other Arcobaleno's reaction. Mammon banged her milkshake glass, letting it shatter into pieces.

"It wasn't just a Movie Ticket! It was the last one and it's precious!" Then the girl stormed off, going back to locking herself inside her room, unaware that a certain ripped ticket had fallen from her cloak. The storm picked the said ticket and carefully placed it in his pocket.

Fon shook his head as he prepared to leave. He's got a certain prince to talk too.

He just can't bear to see her looking so sad and depressed.

She is a friend and admittedly he still loves her...and he would to anything to make her smile, even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness.

Wow, he's such a martyr...

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Aren't you satisfied yet? That's cup fifteen! And don't you like needing to go use the bathroom now? You've drank so much, kora!"

"Espresso's aren't meant to be wasted by peeing it. It is meant to be absorbed totally and let it merge inside your body!"

"Why am I having dirty thoughts with what you said, kora?"

"Simple…Because you're a dirty-minded, perverted being." Reborn smirked.

"I am not! -pause- Hey, is that Fon?" The blond pointed outside "Thought he's talking to her?"

"Knowing Fon, he probably has already figured things out." Reborn currently had Leon changed into a phone. "Luce, we just saw Fon and we're about to follow. He might have already known what happened and is taking action…We'll alert you immediately if something important happens."

"Let's go, kora!"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Ushishishi...Ushishishi...Ushishishi..." The prince was 'laughing' nonstop for about an hour now. Squalo had already given up on him and just decided to 'visit' a certain Rain guardian. Fran is still on Vacation and Levi immediately activated the soundproof barrier on Xanxus's room before putting on an earplug. Lussuria was left, trying to know what's wrong.

"Honestly, you're starting to make me worry, dear." Lussuria stood beside the Varia Storm. "I am now sure that having misunderstandings with Mammon is making you sick; better make it up with her."

"Why should I? She should be the one apologizing to the Prince!"

"Come on, stop acting all high and mighty...be the romantic prince and say sorry to your princess!"

"Ushishishi...I-"

"Sorry for the interruption but the Storm Arcobaleno is here, looking for master Belphegor." A maid informed, bowing down and leaving.

"Ah, Bel-san... May we please have a talk?"

"The prince does not want to talk with his love rival."

Fon however stayed unfazed and looked calmly at the Varia member. "You do know how much I hate seeing her unhappy right? I let her go and be with you since it was the choice that made her a lot happier but as to what I am seeing at the moment, she's in a depressed mode and I am telling you, if you don't step it up and fix it...I swear, I will take her away from you. Mammon is a special girl and she deserves to be happy and if you can't give it to her, then I will."

Without another word, the Storm Arcobaleno walked away.

"See, I told you dear...now don't go waste any more precious time and go apologize."

The Prince stared at the Arcobaleno's retreating figure. He hated being outsmarted by people, especially if said person was his rival, but as much as he hate to admit…the Storm Arcobaleno was right.

He's being insensitive.

When Mammon finally said yes to be his girl, he did promise to make her happy, right? But as of the moment he's doing the exact opposite.

It was really stupid of him.

Better make it up with her, besides it doesn't look like the other Storm was kidding.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Fon."

"Ah, it is nice seeing you two. What are you doing here?" The Martial artist bowed at his companions.

"It's our task to follow the Prince."

"How about you, what are you doing here, kora?"

"I had a talk with Belphegor-san."

Reborn tipped his fedora. "A talk?"

Fon sighed and retold everything that he had learned from Mammon and his short confrontation with the Varia assassin.

"So let me get this straight…They fought just because of a Movie ticket?" Reborn raised an eyebrow.

Fon nodded.

"That just sounds utterly ridiculous, kora."

"What about the Prince?"

"Seems like after what I've said, he'll make it up to her."

"And you're okay with it?" Reborn asked. "I mean, now that things aren't going smoothly with them, It's you're chance to win her over."

"I don't want to ruin her happiness…it's far more precious than my own."

"Salutations to you brother, salutations to you" Colonello patted his friends back. Fon smiled back.

"We should relay everything to Luce."

* * *

** Seriously, this was meant to be only around three chapters...But obviously it's not gonna end that way.**

**Thank You for reading.**


End file.
